Fortress of Apocalypse
History Origin The Fortress of Apocalypse was a large structure located in the deserts of Egypt and located within the vicinity of the settlement of Akkaba. It was created by the immortal Mutant known as En Sabah Nur to serve as a base of operations. This site was built at any unspecified point in the past by Apocalypse and was noted to had been impressive to outsiders. A throne that served as a power siphon was also placed within the Fortress. This machine was linked to a number of capsule-like pods stationed throughout the structure where Mutants were captured from the raids of the Dark Riders. Once within the machine, they were siphoned of their lifeforce and used to further empower En Sabah Nur. All beings served as fodder for the power siphon and it did not make a difference whether they were good or evil Mutants. The structure was considered a hallowed site to those that followed Apocalypse. In the Name of the Father Following the death of En Sabah Nur, it became considered as one of the last known headquarters of Apocalypse. At this time, a time displaced Tyler Dayspring decided to set himself up as the heir of Apocalypse and renamed himself as Genesis. Now declaring himself as a supervillain, he intended to plunder the site and set a new power base for himself. By this time, he had also taken control of the Dark Riders who served him now as he demonstrated his strength. From this site, he had the Riders raid the settlement of Akkaba were numerous individuals were killed in order to prevent what had happened in the future in his own timeline. However, not all were killed as survivors were brought into the Fortress where their power was meant to be strengthen him into a more superpowered being. He later learnt that his father Cable was investigating the site of Akkaba in 1995 and dispatched the Dark Riders to attack him along with the X-Men accompanying him. This saw Cable along with Domino, Caliban and Storm fight off the predations of the Dark Riders. Eventually, this led to a confrontation with their leader namely Genesis himself who convinced his father to accompany him. Using Harddrive's Mutant ability to teleport back to the Fortress of Apocalypse. Unknown to Genesis, Cable had left behind a homing beacon which allowed Caliban to use his tracking ability to follow the trail deep into the desert in order to discover the last known headquarters of En Sabah Nur which Storm uncovered from the sandstorm by using her ability to control the weather. Inside, Genesis had his adopted father placed within one of the capsules and began siphoning all their occupants power to feed himself. Cable used this opportunity to telepathically communicate with Tyler in an attempt to convince him to turn away from this villainous path. During their communion, Cable's allies entered into the Fortress and began fighting the Dark Riders which allowed Nathan to escape his capsule where he attempted to connect to his adopted son. On a platform, he confessed his feelings as well as his love and regret to Tyler. At that moment, the battle had damaged the platform and nearly led to Genesis plummeting to his doom but Cable managed to save him. He urged Tyler to come back with him but instead Genesis had Harddrive teleport him along with the Dark Riders away. The fighting led to the destruction of the Fortress of Apocalypse which was devastated in the fiery explosion leading nothing behind but ruins. In the disturbed remnant of the structure, a figure was known to had been present in the shadows of the ruined fortress which brought into question whether Apocalypse was really dead or not. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations